


Cuddlebuddies

by Andramion



Series: Cuddlebuddies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if fuckbuddies is a thing, cuddlebuddies needs to be a thing too.</p><p>It's the middle of the night when Hinata treks over Kenma's aparment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlebuddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bifrosted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifrosted/gifts).



It's past three am when Shouyou rolls over onto his back and pushes his duvet down to his stomach. A bit of moonlight is streaming in through the crack between his curtains and though it isn’t the thing keeping him awake, he briefly wonders if he should have asked to buy new curtains instead of using the old ones they still had lying around in the garage, a little too small to cover the entire width of his window.

He has sent the message before he even realises it, but when he stares at his phone afterwards, waiting for a reply, he tells himself it isn’t a problem. There's a pretty big chance Kenma is still awake after all.

It only takes three minutes before the notification light on his phone starts blinking.

<< Kozume Kenma ✩  
 **I was playing a game so I’m still up, why?**

Instead of answering, Shouyou hits the call button and runs a hand through his hair while he uses the other to hold his phone to his ear. Kenma picks up on the second ring.

“Shouyou?” His voice doesn’t even sound sleepy, but that's what Shouyou expected. Kenma’s sleep schedule has always seemed a bit off.

“Hey, are you still in your day clothes?” he asks. He presses his feet together and starts at how cold his skin is.

“No,” the answer comes a little later, after Shouyou listens to several clicks that indicate Kenma is on his computer. He doesn’t need Kenma to go into it further. He can imagine the ‘it was cold so I changed into pyjamas’, can clearly see the image of Kenma burrowed up in his sleeping bag, looking like a big purple caterpillar on his desk chair.

“Can I come over then?” He throws his legs out from under his blanket and shuffles his feet around looking for his slippers. Kenma hums in confirmation just when Shouyou feels the fluffy lining of his slippers under his toes. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kenma lets him know. And just before they hang up: “Be careful on your way.”

* * *

The train station is two minutes away and the ride itself is only to the next station. Shouyou would use his bike, if he had one in the city. He doesn’t though. He doesn’t need his bike to go to his college, it's a bit too far after all, and his mother hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of him riding his bike in such heavy traffic, so it hadn’t moved with him when he went to Tokyo.

Nine minutes have passed when he reaches Kenma’s apartment building and presses the code for opening the gallery door. The front door of the tiny apartment is open and Shouyou smiles, thinking of how Kenma usually locks it before midnight. He must have opened it up for him, knowing he was coming.

Inside, he takes his shoes off and turns the lock behind him before he walks through the kitchen and around the corner to the attached bedroom. Just as he had pictured, Kenma is wrapped up in his sleeping bag, the light from the computer screen giving him an otherworldly purple outline.

“I’m here,” he announces, just so he won’t scare the living daylights out of Kenma later on. Then he puts his bag down, rids himself of the sweater and socks he’d donned when he knew he was going out, and collapses onto double bed. He squirms around a bit, bunching the blankets up around him and pulling some of the many pillows on Kenma’s bed closer.

He lets out a deep sigh once he feels comfortable enough and looks up to see Kenma glancing at him over his shoulder.

“Hi, Kenma.” Shouyou can’t help smiling a little.

“Hi.” It's hard to see in the sparse light, but Shouyou can imagine the expression on Kenma’s face. It's probably somewhere between the usual apathetic look and something like trying to make up his mind.

Shouyou closes his eyes and presses his nose into the pillow closest to him. If Kenma isn’t sure, then Shouyou will choose for him. “I’m gonna sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

It isn’t the first time this has happened. It's hard to pinpoint the moment they’d slipped into this, but it felt so natural, neither of them has questioned it.

Sometimes Shouyou gets fidgety. Sometimes he misses the sound of Natsu’s breathing from the nights she sneaks into his room back home. Sometimes he misses the quiet of the countryside and the sounds that made the countryside quiet seem a lot more alive than the distant rush of cars and trains and half-drunk chatter of people on their way back from the bar down the street does the city.

Those times, it's hard to fall asleep. Those times, he seeks out Kenma’s company, because the whirring of his PC’s fan and the soft clicks of his mouse, the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, those are all sounds that take his mind off of missing home.

Not five minutes have passed when the whirring stops and the light of the screen fades to darkness. There's some stumbling, a grunt when Kenma knocks into something while trying to get out of his sleeping bag.

Then a dip in the matrass next to Shouyou and a cold breeze when Kenma lifts the blanket and lies down next to him. Shouyou only opens his eyes for a moment, watching Kenma settle in. When he shuffles over and presses his cheek into Kenma’s chest, he asks him: “Why’d you quit your game?”

An arm moves under him, another one around his back and Shouyou pushes his feet against Kenma’s in search of warmth. A silent chuckle rises up in his chest when Kenma immediately pulls his legs away.

“I want to sleep too,” Kenma simply states, though they both know it isn’t just that. It doesn’t matter though. What matters is how quickly Shouyou warms up with Kenma wrapped around him. What matters is how his heart eases when the familiar smell of Kenma’s laundry detergent reaches his nose. What matters is the way Kenma sighs happily when he presses his nose into Shouyou’s hair and the way Shouyou can feel Kenma breath on his forehead.

What matters was that there is someone Shouyou can count on when he is lonely and homesick and in desparete need of a hug, that he can call Kenma up and sleep wrapped up in the warmth of another body, of someone familiar and safe and home.

He likes knowing he can wake up slowly the next morning, because it will be Sunday and that means no classes or club activities. He likes knowing that when he wakes up, he can cuddle up to Kenma some more, just lie about and maybe press a kiss or two onto his skin, like the ones Kenma is placing on his hair now.

The bed becomes comfortably warm quickly and Shouyou finally feels sleep tugging at him, making it hard to think of what he was going to say. He bunches the fabric of Kenma’s shirt between his fingers and pushes himself up the bed a little bit,  just enough to press his face into Kenma’s neck and run the tip of his nose over his collarbone.

“Goodnight, Shouyou,” he hears from a bit higher up the bed and all he thinks is ah, that was it, before he wraps a leg around Kenma’s hip and answers him.

“Sweet dreams, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaah it's just drabble that I wrote at 7 in the morning after staying up through the night cause I was in need of cuddlebuddy and don't have one available
> 
> my cuddlebuddies live halfway across the world instead


End file.
